An Unexpected Blast From The Past
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Koga X Kagome. Hentai. Inuyasha has vanished, leaving Kagome alone to worry and wonder. To worry about her future and wonder why she ever loved him to begin with.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she sat on the Bone-eater Well's edge, looking at the feudal era sky. A sad look crossed over her eyes.

'_**Inuyasha, where could you have gone?'**_

It had been nearly six months since her beloved half-breed disappeared almost completely. They had searched high and low for him, asking demons that would answer them if they had seen the dog but there was not even a hair of Inuyasha left. It was as if he turned into air and went away.

With a sad look, Kagome sighed again then pushed off, falling down the Bone-Eater Well. As much as she wanted to look for her beloved, her grades were surely suffering because of it. She had to go back, even for one day.

Her feet touched the floor and she looked up. The light above had darkened with a light source to the side of the well. She was back in the shrine.

Kagome sighed once again and climbed the rope latter her family had left in the well for her. She sat on the well edge and placed her foot on the ground.

She was greeted by a fat calico cat that rubbed against her leg, making her jolt in surprise. She looked down at the cat and smiled.

"Hi, Buyo." She said, picking the cat up.

Holding Buyo so his front paws draped over his shoulder and his rump was supported by her arm, Kagome left the shrine and headed to the main house.

"I'm home!" she called out as she opened the front door.

No one answered.

"Eh?"

She closed the door behind her and let Buyo leap from her arms as she took off her shoes. She proceeded into the house.

"Mom? Grandpa? Sota?"

Still no answer.

She walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table, held down under an empty glass. She picked it up.

It said: 'Dear, Kagome. Sorry we're not here if you get back but Grandpa won an all expense paid trip to an onsen in Kyoto. The winning expired on the eighth so we couldn't wait. Sorry, honey. Love you, from Mom.'

'_**Eeeehhhh? They left me?! They could have waited.' **_Kagome huffed then sighed. _**'I get why they wouldn't wait. Not even **_I_** know when I'll be home.'**_

Kagome looked at the calendar. _**'Today is the fourth. They won't be here till Monday.' **_Kagome sighed. _**'I'm home alone for four days.'**_

Kagome sighed yet again and went to her room. Looking at the clock, she saw it was only 8:00. School would start soon.

Kagome put on a fresh uniform and packed her bag with all her textbooks. Deciding she didn't have time to take a shower, she put on deodorant and perfume and set off for school.

Halfway to school, Kagome was called out by her three friends. They were smiles and sunshine's and Kagome attempted to be just as sunshiny but it was a wasted effort.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, you look really down." Yuka chimed in.

"Is it that possessive, aggressive boyfriend of yours?"

"Was he being a real jerk?"

"Eh?" Kagome looked at them then her eyes lowered. "No. He's um…he's missing."

All their eyes widened.

"Missing?!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Yeah. He just vanished."

"For how long?"

"…It'll be six months come tomorrow."

"What?! Six months?! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"Have you called the police?!" Eri asked.

Kagome looked at them then sighed. _**'There are no police in the feudal era.' **_"Police can't do anything."

"Why not?!"

"Don't you know?" Ayumi said. "After the first forty-eight hours, the likely-hood of the missing person being found alive drops to—"

Eri elbowed her in the side. Ayumi grimaced in pain and went to yell at her only to see Kagome's face and the tears that brimmed her eyes.

Kagome knew Inuyasha wasn't dead. She knew that her beloved half-demon wouldn't be killed off so easily. He wasn't killed, he was taken. She was sure of it. At least, she couldn't let herself believe otherwise. The thought of Inuyasha actually being dead and she didn't know about it…

They dropped the subject after that, Kagome's friends looking at her with worried eyes.

They arrived at school right before the bell and hurried to class.

Class started. The teacher began his lesson while writing on the board. Kagome stared at the board absently, everything he said going in one ear and out the other. She was too preoccupied with thoughts of Inuyasha to worry about her school life, though she knew that she should concentrate for her grades sake.

The door to the classroom opened. Kagome ignored it, thinking it was a late student.

"Kagome." A familiar male voice called out her name.

Kagome turned to look, not caring any of who is was. Until she _saw_ who it was. Her head that had been resting on her hand slipped off in shock and disbelief.

"Ko-Ko-Ko-Koga?"

"Hey, Kagome." Koga strode into the classroom and went to Kagome's desk. "So, this is where you've been at."

"How did you get here?!" Kagome stood, pushing her seat back with her legs, eyes wide.

"Ah? Through that weird well. How else?"

"But-but only Inuyasha can cross over!"

"Psh." Koga took on an arrogant expression. "Whatever that mutt can do, I can do better."

"Um, Ms. Higurashi." The teacher said. "Who's that?"

Kagome blushed when she realized all eyes were on her. Her friends stared at her inquisitively.

"Oh, um, this-this is-" Kagome's hands flayed back and forth as she tried to think up a reliable explanation. But Koga beat her to the punch.

"I'm Koga. Leader of the Eastern Wolf Demon Clan."

"Koga!"

The room was silent as Koga looked at Kagome, confused by her outburst.

"The Eastern Wolf Demon Clan?" a student whispered.

"What is that?"

"A gang?"

"What's with his clothes?"

"He looks like a feudal era bandit."

"You see how long his hair is?"

"Is he barefoot?"

"What," Koga said to the others, looking at the students. "Have you never seen someone like me before?"

"Um, Mr…" the teacher started, waiting for Koga to give a name.

"Koga." The wolf answered.

"Your last name, sir."

"Last name? What's that?"

The room fell silent again.

"He doesn't know what a last name is?" another student whispered.

"How can he not know?"

"Did he grow up in a poor society?"

"I don't think poor."

"More like behind the times."

"Ah?" Koga looked at the students then looked at Kagome for an answer.

Kagome sighed, a new epidemic making her lose focus on the last one.

"Now, Koga," Kagome said, with a gentle smile. "I have to stay here for a while longer so why don't you go back to my house and wait for me there, okay?"

Kagome patted Koga's breast plate.

"Sorry. No can do."

Kagome opened her eyes and her smiled vanished to a look of dismay.

"Why not?"

"I don't remember the way back."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Eh?"

"There were a bunch of metal contraptions zooming around, trying to hit me. I could have easily taken them down but I didn't want to start a fight in this strange land so I followed your scent here and ran."

Kagome stared at the wolf with one eyebrow cocked.

"Let me get this straight." Kagome said, rubbing her forehead. "You were scared of the cars so you ran here to me."

"I wasn't scared of them! I just didn't want to start a fight!"

Kagome slumped back into her chair, one arm dangling over the back of the seat while her legs sprawled out. She sighed in exhaustion.

'_**Why couldn't he pull this after school? Or the day after tomorrow? Why today?'**_

Koga stared at his beloved. He knew that that stressed expression that marred Kagome's beautiful face was caused by him. Because of that, he was happy that she was a human instead of a wolf demon. If she had been a wolf demon he probably would be missing tuffs of fur. But still, Koga wanted to see Kagome smile at him, not look upset.

So he sat down on the ground and creped over to her.

"Have I caused you trouble?"

Kagome's eyes opened to the alien response she heard. When she looked down at Koga, she was quite shocked to see him look so humble.

'_**Has being in modern day Japan made him submissive? This isn't like him at all…Now that I think about it, he's probably scared I'll send him home alone.'**_

Kagome rubbed her face with a hand. She then stood, making Koga jump up to.

Kagome bowed deeply to the teacher. "Sensei, I'm so sorry for the disturbance, but will you allow me to take Koga home?"

Koga stared at her, wondering why she had to get permission, then looked at the teacher.

"But Ms. Higurashi, I would think you can't afford to miss school when you can come. Your grades are already in a dangerous area."

"Ah…but…"

The teacher raised a hand to silence her then remained silent for a moment before saying: "Guess there's no choice. Mr…Koga can stay here for the time being. But just for today. And no more outbursts from him. Understand?"

"Ah, yes, sensei. Okay," she turned to Koga. Grabbing him by his sleeveless forearm, she dragged him to the back of the room and plopped him down in a desk. "Sit here and keep quiet, okay?"

"Um, okay."

Kagome nodded then turned and sat back down in her seat. After a brief silent, the teacher cleared his throat and continued with the lesson.

Lots of the students were continuously looking back at Koga. Koga tired to ignore them and focus on the teacher's words, absorbing and understanding much of what he said.

After a while, the bell rang for the first class to end. As soon as they were freed, several students went up to Koga—mostly girls—and questioned him.

"So, your name's Koga, right?" a squeaky brunette asked.

"Ah," Koga looked at her. "Yeah."

"That's such a cool name."

"…I guess…"

"How old are you, Koga?" A different brunette asked.

"Ah, I'm—"

He spotted Kagome behind all the girls, holding up a piece of paper. It said, 'Don't tell them the truth. Demons and hundred year old boys' are impossible in our time.'

Koga started at the words and nodded shallow enough no one could see it. Kagome lowered the sign.

'_**Since I can't give them my true age, then I might as well give them my appearance age.'**_

"I'm sixteen." Koga said.

"Oh wow, a high schooler?"

"Eh? High school? What's that?"

"You don't know what high school is?" a brown-haired boy asked.

"No, I don't." Koga crossed his arms. "That's why I asked."

"High school." A different boy said, dropping hints. "The next grade after middle school."

Koga was still clueless.

"What kind of education do you have?" a girl asked.

"Um…I can read. And I can write."

"Can you do math?"

Koga was clueless.

"Math. Adding numbers." A boy said.

"Oh, yeah, I can do that."

"Neat."

"So, Koga," A different girl asked. "How come you're dressed like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that. In a kilt and armor."

Koga looked at her then at his outfit then back up at her. "Is there something wrong with it?"

That's when he finally noticed all the girls had the same clothes-wear as Kagome and the boys had matching clothes too.

"Why are all you dressed the same? Is originality a crime here?"

That made everyone's eyes widen.

"Originality?" A boy said. "This is a school uniform. Every school has them, though not in the same style."

"But their all the same. Same leg casing, same bottom flap, same top blouses. In the Wolf Demon Clan we all wear wolf pets and armor but no two outfits are the same."

"Yes, but this is school." A different boy said. "Wearing the same outfit makes sure no one wears something distracting."

"Ah."

"The point of school is to learn, not show off or flaunt yourself."

"Aah." Realization hit Koga. "I see. So when you leave school, you wear what you want. Hey, Kagome, how come you never switch clothes?"

Kagome looked at Koga. "I switch clothes."

"I've never seen you in anything but your 'uniform'."

"That's because you only stay long enough to talk then leave."

"Oh, I guess that's right."

"So…Koga, why do you wear that outfit?" the girl asked again.

"Cuz I want to. It's comfy."

"But it looks like you're in a skirt." A boy said.

"It's a loincloth." Koga said.

"Is it real fur?"

"It's from the pelt of the wolves that have died in our clan."

"…You live with wolves?"

"Of course. I _am _the leader of the Wolf Demon Clan."

"Are the wolves tamed?"

"…yes."

The bell rang for next period to start. Reluctantly, the students left the new comer and went to their seats.

Class began again. Kagome was aware of Koga's stare burning into her back but she ignored it.

Koga absorbed everything he heard, the lesson clicking in his mind like that. When some of the students answered a question wrong, Koga wanted to correct them but he held his tongue. Kagome had told him to keep quiet, after all.

The next interval rang and students crowed around Koga again. Koga was starting to feel claustrophobic and prickly from the constant attention and he really wished he could remember the way back to Kagome's place.

"So, Koga," A girl said, "How come your hair's so long?"

'_**What's with all the stupid questions?'**_

"Because I want it long."

"Do you ever get mistaken for a girl?" a boy asked.

"…Only when it's down and my face is hidden…"

"How come you don't have any shoes on?"

"Because I can run better with the ground under my feet." Koga felt his irritation rising.

"Wouldn't that make it harder?"

"Only if you have sensitive feet, which I do not."

"Oh, that's so hot!"

'_**Eh?'**_

"So, Koga~" a girl with light brown hair stared at Koga will full, puffy eyelashes. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Ah, girlfriend?"

Kagome's ears pricked metaphorically to the word.

"Yeah, you know, someone you're dating? Someone you love?"

Kagome felt hot hatred build up. _**'That hussy's hitting on my Koga.' **_

Then Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what she thought. _**'**_My _**Koga?! What the heck? **_My _**Koga?'**_

"I do." Koga said.

Kagome's heart fluttered in dread at the words.

"Oh? Who?" the girl asked, sounding disappointed.

"Kagome, of course. I've loved her since the first day I met her."

Kagome felt her heart quicken.

'_**What? What's going on? I've never reacted so strongly to his confessions before. Am I…'**_

The bell rang once again. Everyone sat for more work.

The rest of the day, Kagome was in a daze of sort as she analyzed her feelings. She only broke her daze when lunch rolled around.

She ate from her bento lunch her mom had packed for her and left in the fridge. She had to share with Koga, which she didn't mind at all.

Koga sat close to Kagome, not minding at all the warmth that resonated from his love. And then sharing her tasty meal. It made everything even better.

Kagome was self-conscious enough to notice Koga's closeness but she decided to ignore it.

After lunch, Koga went back to his seat while Kagome went to hers. Barely anyone spoke to Koga. After his confession, most of the girls lost interest in him, which he didn't mind. Only some actually had a true interest in him. But by the end of the day, even that interest was lost.

Finally, the bell rang for everyone to return home. Kagome gathered her stuff. Huffing, she raised her heavy, textbook-filled bag. She had it resting on the desk then bent forward to lift it onto her back.

"You need help?" Koga asked.

Before she could accept or decline, Koga grabbed the backpack and put both the straps over his shoulder.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"Don't mention it." Koga said with a smile.

They exited the classroom and went down the stairs and out the building.

"Hey, Kagome!" a male yelled.

Kagome and Koga turned to see a light brown-haired boy with bright, gleaming eyes run towards them.

"Ah, Hojo." Kagome looked at the approaching boy and Koga, who was staring at the boy with scrutiny.

"Who's that?"

"Um…"

Hojo ran up to Kagome, panting slightly with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Kagome." Hojo said.

"Hi, Hojo. What is it? Do you need something?"

"Oh, no. I have something for you." He shrugged his backpack so it was at his side and pulled out a package.

"Ah?"

Koga's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"They're oils." Hojo said.

Koga metaphorically bristled. In his whole life, when someone gave another oils, it wasn't meant for anything other than sex lubricants.

Koga was prepared to defend his woman but before he even could, Hojo continued talking.

"If you put some on your skin and rub it in before you bathe, it'll really relax your muscles."

"Thank you, Hojo." Kagome said, placing her hand around Koga's wrist that was by his hip.

Koga's eyes widened to the contact. _**'Kagome. She's never instigated anything before.'**_

Hojo looked up at Koga and he looked confused for a moment—oblivious to the fact Kagome was holding his wrist—but he still smiled. "Who are you?"

"This is Koga." Kagome said. "A friend visiting."

'_**Friend?!' **_Koga thought in dismay. "Kagom—"

"I see. Hi, I'm Hojo. It's nice to meet you."

Koga's voice and face were unfriendly as he growled. "Nice to meet you too."

"Well, I better be going." Hojo said, looking at his watch while not at all being phased by the aggressive tone—it seemed as if he didn't even notice the tone. He turned and waved. "Bye, Kagome, Koga."

"Bye." Kagome waved lightly.

Koga only snorted.

The wolf turned around and walked off.

"Koga, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, walking next to him. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"No." Koga said, sticking his nose up. "You are my mate and I love you. But that doesn't mean I won't bite off someone's head for trying to woo you."

Kagome blushed and inwardly sighed. _**'That sounds like jealousy to me.'**_

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

The two turned around to see Kagome's friend running up.

'_**For fuck's sake, let us go home.' **_Koga thought with a growl.

Kagome's friends ran up and Yuka bluntly asked. "Is this the guy who keeps on confessing to you? Or the one who asked you to bear his child?"

"Eh?" Kagome voiced.

"Hmm?"Koga turned his head a fraction and his eyes narrowed.

"This-this is the confession one." Kagome stated.

The three friends then circled Koga and looked him up and down.

"What?" he asked.

"He's really handsome."

"And muscular."

"Not to mention he has a good character."

"Hey, Kagome," the three turned to her, "why are you dating that pushy two-timer and not Koga?"

Kagome was silent then her eyes narrowed in a glare. "Who I date is my business and no one else's! Come on, Koga."

Kagome grabbed Koga by the arm and walked away.

Once she was out of sight of her friends, she sighed heavily. Koga looked at her but didn't ask.

'_**Why do I love Inuyasha?'**_

Kagome searched her heart for any answer, searching the deepest part of her heart.

And she came up with no answer.

* * *

**Okay, I usually don't write one of these things until the last chapter but I might as well state this now. I'm am so sorry to those who have recently been hooked on this story but I honestly have no motivation to write this. I'm writing it cuz my friend told me to and although it intrigued me enough to write it and type it up and put it on fanfiction, to type it up and proof-read it feels extremely tedious.**

**So this will most-likely take me a while to type. And it'll most-likely be shabby writing because of the lack of motivation. When I type, I usually add this that and the other to make the story more exciting but I'm sticking right to what I had written down in the notebook with only bits of add in.**

**I will not blame anyone for giving up on this story. The only reason I haven't given up on it is becuase I hate half-finished/abandoned stories. So, I'll continue to work on this until it is finished. Whether vigorously or not is the question.**

**Kittycatkyla**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Kagome got home, she went straight to her room to study. Koga had entered her room for a moment to ask what she was doing. If it had been Inuyasha she would have chased him out. But because it was Koga, she explained why she had to study and that that was what she was going to do.

Koga only slightly understood the importance but he understood it was important. So, he left her to her one devices.

Koga didn't know what to do for the time being so he decided to look for food.

He ended up finding some meat in the freezer and he would have eaten it raw but it was frozen, to his dismay.

He explored the kitchen to try and find a fire and he found it by turning a nozzle on a white metal box. A small circle of flame popped up and he smiled.

He went to put the meat on the fire then paused. He realized that if he put the meat right on the fire, he wouldn't be able to get it off once it was cooked.

He looked around for something to put the meat on and found a circle-shaped metal thing with a handle. He put the metal thing on the fire and let it heat up.

While it heated, he took the thin see-through wrapping off the meat. He sniffed the meat, not sure what kind of meat it was then plopped it into the metal circle.

Koga left it alone for a while and turned around into the living room. He didn't know what to do so he just looked around till he found something of interest.

A book case.

He knew how to read and write—the old demon clan leader taught him that much—but he wasn't very strong at it. Though he might have wanted to test out his capabilities, he decided against it.

He went back to the kitchen.

Halfway through her studies, Kagome started to smell something good cooking. She waited for her mom to call her for dinner.

But then she realized that she was home alone. The only one in the house.

But not the only one.

**_'What is Koga doing?!' _**She jolted up in her seat and ran out of the room.

"Koga!"

"Hmm?" Koga stopped trying to make a pyramid out of forks and spoons and looked up at Kagome.

"What are you doing?" she ran over to the cooking food.

"Cooking…?"

Kagome stared at the cooking food with awe. "You actually did it right."

"Eh?"

Kagome was shocked. For someone who was from the feudal era, he had known what he was doing?

"Hey, Koga," she looked over her shoulder at him with narrowed eyes, "how did you know how to do this?"

"Eh? I just put two and two together."

Her gaze turned incredulous. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She stared at him for a moment then grabbed a spatula. She went to flip some of the meat. But a small chunk of it was stuck to the pan. She stared at it then turned and looked at Koga.

"Just for future reference," Kagome said, "when you cook meat, you need to put grease or butter in the pan first."

"Grease?"

"Yeah." She reached over and grabbed a can of spray-on-grease. "This or," she turned and went to the fridge. She opened the door and pulled out a tub of butter. "This."

"Okay, why?"

"Because the meat sticks to the pan if you don't."

Koga drew closer to look. "Oh."

"You did pretty good on your own though."

Koga smiled to the comment. "Thanks, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. Then she reached over and pulled out some seasonings.

"Here, I'll finish this. Do you want anything on the side?"

"Eh?"

"Like a salad?"

"Uh…" **_'Salad?' _**"Sure…"

Alright. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Ah, okay…" **_'That was the only thing keeping me busy, though.'_**

Koga turned and walked off. Unsure of what to do, he went into Kagome's room. Once there, he looked around at the strange surrounding, a little overwhelmed by the unnatural things in the room.

He went over to the long pink thing—the bed—at the corner of the room and placed his hands on it. It slightly gave under his weight and he put some more pressure on it by putting his knees on it. It held.

He flopped down on the pink thing. It felt so soft and comfy and the cushioning square things under his head felt even softer.

His tail flicked as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

**_'Wow, this feels great.'_**

Koga lied on the bed for a good five minutes before he felt himself drifting to sleep. As he felt his eyes droop, he sat up and stood, shaking sleep off.

He went over to the brown square thing—the dresser—and opened a rectangular drawer. A bunch of flimsy fabrics were inside. Some were lacy with a bow on the front while others were just a plain color.

**_'What are these?'_**

He picked up a pair of flimsy fabric and sniffed them.

**_'They smell like Kagome.'_**

Koga held a pair in his hand, staring at it.

**_'Is it a hat for the mutt-face? The two holes at the top look like they're meant for his ears to poke out of.'_**

He shifted his bottom jaw, staring at the strange thing for a moment longer, then, with it in hand, left the room.

"Hey, Kagome," Koga called, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Hmm?"

"What are these?" he held them up with both hands.

"What is what?" Kagome turned around her expression dropped when she saw the pair of blue panties in his hand.

She screamed and snatched them from his hand, her other hand leaving a lump on Koga's head.

As Kagome went to put her panties away, Koga sat on the ground, holding his hurt head.

**_'What'd I do?' _**He wondered.

Kagome came back. Koga looked up at her, confused. She just stared at him then turned and went to the stove. The room was silent as she continued cooking the meat.

Koga crept out of the room like a scolded dog and went into the living room.

In the living room he sat down on a soft long thing—the couch—and looked back at the kitchen entryway.

**_'What'd I do? Was that something personal?'_**

He sighed and rubbed his head then flicked his feet out so they plopped onto the ground. He rested his arm on the arm of the couch, then his head on his hand and closed his eyes.

He heard a meow and opened his eyes. Sitting next to him was a calico cat.

Koga's natural instinct told him to hunt down the cat but he restrained, not knowing how Kagome would react to a dead cat. So he decided to ignore it.

Buyo meowed again, tilting his head to the side. Then he purred and rubbed against Koga's side.

Koga looked down at the cat, curious as to why a cat would rub up to a demon. More importantly, a wolf demon.

Koga decided to amuse the cat so he pet its head, scratching it behind the ear.

Buyo purred and pushed his head into the movements. It made Koga smile for a moment.

The cat crawled up on Koga's lap and curled up. Koga raised his arms back like a spider had clambered onto his lap, then he lowered them as he heard the cat's gentle snores. He rubbed Buyo's head and smiled a little.

In another ten minutes, Kagome called Koga for dinner. They ate in silence around the table, but it was a comfortable silence. Though, they had just had an awkward moment, neither felt awkward nor the need to start a conversation.

Koga stared at the green stuff in the bowl, looking at it with uncertainty. He didn't know what it was. It looked like vegetation but it wasn't anything he had ever seen before.

Kagome noticed the look and that all he had eaten was the meat.

**_'Well, he is a wolf. He's probably never had vegetables before.'_**

"Here,  
Koga. Try some of this." She poked the bowl of salad. "It's good for you."

"…What is it?"

"It's a salad. It's lettuce with tomatoes. It's vegetation."

**_'I know its vegetation.' _**He decided not to say it out loud. "…Hmm. Is it tasty?"

"Yeah, especially with this stuff." She poked a bottle of ranch dressing.

Koga hesitated.

"Here," Kagome said and put a little dollop of ranch on the salad then handed his a fork. "Just try it. If you don't like it, I'll finish it."

Now Koga was staring at the strange metal thing Kagome had given him. His expression obviously said, 'How do I use this?'

Kagome sighed. "Here, hold it like this," she demonstrated, "and stab the food."

Koga stared at it for a moment, adjusting his hand so it looked similar to Kagome's and stabbed down. But he held it strangely so it flicked out of his hand and clinked on the table.

"No," Kagome said. She stood up and walked over to Koga. "Hold it like this." She demonstrated then gave it to Koga.

"Like this?" he held it.

"No, like this."

Kagome placed her hand over Koga's and fixed the position of the fork.

Though such an act should have made Kagome blush at the intimacy, she did not. In the back of her mind she knew she might by putting perverse thoughts in Koga's mind but she quickly shoved the notion away when Koga didn't react at all.

Koga had reacted, unbeknownst to Kagome. His eyes had widened a bit but he was able to control his fluttering heart before Kagome could feel.

Koga felt happy. Kagome's hand was so warm and soft and he could feel her fast heartbeat through the appendage. He didn't want to look at her face in case it broke the moment.

Once the position was fixed, Kagome went back to her seat and sat down.

Koga tried using the fork again and this time it worked. He picked up a tomato and a scrunched up piece of lettuce with dressing and put it in his mouth.

The strong taste of the ranch was almost overwhelming then he got passed it and tasted the vegetables.

"Hey, this tastes a lot better than grass."

"Eh? You've eaten grass?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I have."

Kagome didn't answer. **_'Now that I think about it, I see a lot of cats and dogs eating grass. I guess wolfs do it too.'_**

After that, the duration of the meal was spent in silence. Kagome enjoyed seeing the happy face Koga made every time he took a bite of the salad.

Koga noticed her watching him and enjoyed it too.

After dinner, Kagome washed the dishes while Koga played with the cat, batting at it with his hands like a pup while Buyo rolled over onto his stomach and swatted at his hand playfully.

**_'He acts like a little kid when it comes to animals.' _**Kagome thought as she heard the tussle behind her. **_'I would have thought that he'd try to eat Buyo. He is more of an animal than a human.'_**

Halfway through the dishes, it got extremely quiet and she turned around to see Koga lying on the ground with his arm propped behind his head, Buyo lying on his stomach.

Kagome couldn't help but think they looked cute so silently but quickly she went to her room and grabbed a camera. She took a picture. Then another at a different angle.

"Cute!" she said aloud.

"What?"

Kagome's eyes widened when Koga's opened, showing he was awake the whole time.

She felt embarrassed that she was caught red handed.

"What's that?" Koga sat up and Buyo slid to his lap, still sound asleep.

That's when Kagome realized she had no reason to be embarrassed. Koga didn't even know what a picture was and it'd be hell to explain.

She smiled. "It's nothing important."

Koga looked at her then scratched his head. "Okay then."

She turned and put the camera back in her room. When she came back Koga had moved Buyo into a chair to sleep.

That was when Kagome noticed how dirty Koga was. He was glistening with sweat and his hair had clumps of dust and dirt.

"Koga, when's the last time you bathed?" Kagome asked.

"Ah?" He turned to look at her. "A day before I came here."

Kagome was actually a bit surprised. She had expected it to be longer, what with Koga being a wolf and all.

"Here, you can bathe." she gripped his hand and turned to the hallway with the bathroom.

Koga's brow furrowed but he allowed Kagome to lead him to the bath.

"Here, Koga." Kagome said. "Just fill up that," she pointed to the tub, "with water and wash yourself."

"I know how to bath, Kagome. I may not know much about your country customs but everyone should know how to clean themselves."

"I know, I know." Kagome smiled with her eyes closed, placing her hands in front of her face as if praying. "But there's a specific way to do it."

"Hmph."

Koga began to loosen the strap to his shoulder pads.

"Eh, but I need to explain—don't strip!"

Kagome covered her eyes.

"What are you hiding for?" Koga snarled as his armor dropped to the ground.

"Because, humans don't go around showing off their privates!"

Koga stared at her then continued stripping. "It's me, though. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I would mind!"

"Why?" **_'Why would you when you wish to love Inuyasha?'_**

Koga didn't think that to be bitter, thought he could feel the ugly feeling seeping in. But above the bitterness, he was honestly curious.

"What do you mean, why?" Kagome asked, her yell lowering an octave.

"Wolf's mate for life, so they are never drawn to the temptations of other males or females. Because of that, the whole clan can bathe without worries." Koga dropped his kilt and discarded his wrist band, sleevet, and hair band. He then looked at Kagome. "Is it not the same for humans?"

Kagome's eyes went wide and her hands slightly dropped.

**_'He's…it's not the same. So many people become divorced because they aren't loyal to each other. Even Inuyasha is still chasing after Kikyo even thought he was with me.'_**

Kagome's eyes went even wider when realization hit her.

**_'Did Kikyo and Inuyasha run off together?'_**

That thought brought tears to Kagome's eyes.

And as Koga kicked off his legs warmers, he noticed them. Koga flinched in surprise.

**_'Did-Did I say something wrong?'_**

"Ah, um, Ka-Kagome. Are you okay? Did I say something?"

Kagome didn't answer as she rubbed her eyes. Koga became flustered, unsure of what to do.

Then he embraced her.

Kagome's eyes went wide as her heart quickened.

"I'm sorry." Koga said. "I said something uncalled for. I didn't mean to upset you."

Kagome's heart pounded against her chest. Her hands curled on Koga's shoulder. A blush spread on her cheeks.

Koga could feel her heartbeat and it made him happy but he decided not to state anything.

"It's…" Kagome's wide eyes narrowed into a sat stare. "You're not the one who upset me. I was just…thinking…"

**_'About Inuyasha?' _**Koga didn't dare ask.

Kagome lied in Koga's embrace for a while longer then, realizing Koga was naked to his undergarments, cleared her throat and pulled away.

"Okay, well you should start your bath." Kagome smiled up at him then turned and turned the water on.

Koga watched her for a moment then loosened the strap on his loincloth then pushed the ropes down his hips, around his thighs, where they dropped and he kicked them off.

Kagome filled the tub half way with hot/warm water.

"Here you go." Kagome smiled, making sure to close her eyes.

She walked pass Koga and headed to the door.

Koga walked to the tub and held the edge. He stuck his foot in.

"Gyaaah!" Koga screamed and jolted back, falling on his rump. "Hot, hot, hot, HOT!"

"Ah?! I thought I made it mild." Kagome ran over and placed her hands on Koga's shoulders, not even worrying about the demon being naked. "Are you okay?"

"Ah? Oh, yeah," Koga felt his face heat up and he looked away from her. "It just caught me by surprise is all."

Koga stood and cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment. He went back to the tub and put his foot in then the other then sat. It was hotter than what he was used to and it definitely sent chills up his spine and made his fur on his tail and hair on his scalp stand on end but after a moment of getting used to it, the hot water became relaxing. He sprawled his arms along the side of the tub and slouched back. He exhaled relaxingly.

"Do you need me to add some cold water?" Kagome asked.

"Mm." Koga looked at her. "No, it's fine now."

Kagome smiled and stood. "Okay."

She turned to leave.

"Hey, Kagome." Koga said.

"What?"

"Would you like to join me?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed crimson. "Wha…"

Koga smiled at her blush. "What's wrong? Do you want to?"

"I-I-I—" Kagome looked away. "I don't know. I mean…"

**_'She's relenting? If Inuyasha had still been around, she would have declined automatically.'_**

"Heh, you don't need to be worried, Kagome. I may be an animal but I do have restraint. I won't do anything unless you want me to."

Kagome's blush deepened when Koga stated what she had been worried about.

"We-well…I guess…okay…"

Koga felt surprised but he didn't let it show. **_'She agreed.'_**

Kagome held her shirt uneasily, blushing crimson. **_'I'm going to bathe with a guy. I'm going to bathe with a guy!'_**

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Koga said, leaning against the side of the tub with his arms dangling off the edge. "If it makes you uncomfortable…"

"That's not why!" Kagome blushed then looked up at Koga with an awkward glare. "Close your eyes. Don't watch me."

Koga's eyes widened visibly then he smiled and resting his chin on the tub side, he closed his cerulean eyes.

Even though Koga's eyes were closed, Kagome still felt embarrassed as she stripped off her skirt. Her pink panties were exposed and her blush trailed down to her shoulders. She took off her shirt and the blush spread down to her whole body as she stood in nothing but her underclothes.

Deciding to do it before she could rethink it, Kagome unclipped her bra then tossed it on the ground. Next came her panties which she pushed down her legs then took off her socks along with the flimsy pink fabric.

She crossed her arms over her chest, embarrassed down to her knees, then walked over to the tub.

She slowly climbing in and Koga shifted his legs so they were spread. Kagome sat in between them and dropped his arms when her breast fell below the water line.

Koga still kept his eyes closed even though he knew Kagome was in the water. He didn't want to take the chance of looking and Kagome getting mad.

Kagome noticed and her blush slightly dimmed at how obedient he was.

**_'He's more well-behaved than Inuyasha, that's for sure.'_**

"You…you can look now." Kagome said, averting her eyes.

Koga chuckled once then opened his eyes. He turned back so he was facing Kagome and smiled.

"You have very pale skin." Koga stated.

"My skin's not pale." Kagome countered, "You're just really tan."

"You're paler than Ginta." Koga grinned broadly.

Kagome blushed and looked to the side.

**_'So cute.' _**Koga thought.

"We—Well here." Kagome reached over and grabbed the shampoo bottle, then she went to grab the detachable shower head. But she couldn't reach without standing. She looked around and found a cup so she grabbed that and filled it with the water faucet.

She turned to Koga with a smile then noticed something.

"Koga, your hairs still up."

"Eh, oh yeah." Koga's hand awkwardly went to his pony tail. "It's a habit…"

"Here," Kagome moved closer. "Undo it so I can wash your hair."

"Um…" Koga hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"…Nothing." He reached up and untied the cord of his ponytail.

Koga kept his hand under his hair so it was still up then let it unfurl over his shoulders.

Koga's hair was straight and pretty, making Kagome a little jealous for a moment then she pushed to notion away.

"Kay, turn around and come here."

Koga obeyed. Kagome dumped the cap of water on him.

Koga would admit that when he invited Kagome to join him, he didn't think this would to the outcome. He didn't have high expectations to begin with but he expected them to at least connect flesh, like a cuddle or something or other. Koga was yearning to hold Kagome in his embrace.

But as Kagome's gentle fingers rubbed his scalp then brushed through his black locks, he decided it wasn't that bad. Kagome's hands felt good.

Kagome put shampoo in her hands and stood, grabbing the shower head, knowing Koga wouldn't turn around and look. She sat back down and turned it on. She turned it to the same temperature she filled the tub with and sprayed Koga's hair, getting close enough to touch skin.

Koga smiled at the contact but Kagome was too focused on the cleaning to notice.

After getting the shampoo suds out, she put conditioner in and brushed it out. Because Koga was starting to get bored, he decided not to ask why she brushed it.

Once Kagome was done with Koga she started working on her own hair. Koga shifted away and leaned back against the side of the tub.

Kagome stared at Koga for a moment then, making sure her breasts were under the water line, she continued to wash.

Surprisingly—and awkwardly—Koga only stared at her face. Kagome was reassured that Koga wasn't trying to be a pervert but she felt weird being under his stare.

She adverted her eyes and blushed slightly. Koga smiled and held back a chuckle.

Kagome finished with her hair then leaned back and relaxed against the opposite side of the tub.

Koga tried to ignore the fact that Kagome could by laying in his arms instead against the opposite side.

"So, Kagome, I got a question for you." Koga said.

"Yes."

"Why'd you give in to bathing with me?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. "I…I-I…"

Koga just stared at her.

Then Kagome gave him a strange look. It was a look she had never given Koga before.

Was that…desire?

Kagome scooted close to Koga, getting in between his sprawled legs, and pressed her chest to his. Her mouth was close.

"Maybe…I…" Kagome started, her mouth drawing closer.

Koga turned his head away. Kagome backed away in surprise.

"You," Kagome started, shocked. "You don't—"

"I do." Koga grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed the dainty knuckles passionately. Kagome smiled warmly. Then Koga's eyes opened. "I yearn for you. I want for you to willingly give your heart to me. That would have happened with Inuyasha's death."

"What if I've had a change of heart?"

Koga's eyes narrowed. He pulled Kagome close so their faces were inches away. But it wasn't in passion like she had attempted a moment ago. It was more…intimidating. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Have you?" Koga's voice was firm and cynical. It was a voice he had never used on Kagome before, which made her eyes go wider. "Or are you just lonely that the mutt's not around?"

Koga's hand rubbed the side of Kagome's face, gently, contradicting the aggressive look in his eyes.

"Remember what I said? Wolves' mate for life. The coupling becomes official after intercourse. You will be mine till you die. Whether the mutt returns or not."

Koga's words were starting to sink in.

"So, before you give yourself to me," Koga continued, "make sure you won't regret being mine even if Inuyasha returns."

The cold look in Koga's eyes was replaced by love. He bumped foreheads with her.

"I want you to be happy when you come to my side. Not conflicted."

Kagome stared at him, then adverted her eyes. She understood what Kagome meant.

Koga smiled at her then shifted. He stood and left the bath. He grabbed a towel from the towel rack—he assumed that was what the cloth was for. He shook himself like a canine would, flicking droplets off his tail, then used the towel to dry his hair, not wanting to catch a cold. Ginta and Hakkaku weren't there to nurse him if he got sick and he didn't want to be a burden on Kagome.

Sighing through his nose, he reached for his clothes.

"Wait, don't put on your clothes." Kagome said.

"Why?" Koga turned to look at her.

Kagome went to stand while Koga turned to look at her. Automatically, she sat back down in the water with a squeal. Koga turned back around, blushing.

Koga heard Kagome stand back up. She exited the water and wrapped a towel around herself.

"To bath then put on dirty clothes is kind of pointless." Kagome walked over, keeping her arms to her chest to hold up her towel.

Koga saw the logic in it. But…

"I don't have anything else to wear, unless you want me to strut around with my—"

"No!" she didn't let him finish, guessing what he was going to say.

Koga stared at her with a slight glare. **_'Make up your mind.' _**

Kagome saw the look and matched it. Then she sighed.

"Wait here."

She walked out of the room.

Koga wrapped the towel around his waist then sat down cross-legged. He sighed and propped his elbow on his knee, his head resting on his hand. He closed his eyes.

"Here."

Koga opened his eyes to see Kagome holding blue and white clothes. For a moment, they looked like feudal era clothes but then he saw the fabric was not the same as what he's used to. But he didn't worry about that.

"Are these men's clothes?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Whose are they? Your father's?"

Koga didn't smell an 'adult' male in the house. He could smell a boy but his scent didn't carry mature pheromones so he must have been a pre-pubescent. And he smelt another male scent. One that had faint traces of pheromones—showing an elder lived there.

It was possible that Kagome's father was the elderly, but Koga had heard that humans were usually attracted to a human of the same age and in the few times Koga had watched humans instead of ate them, he had seen young women with young men and old women with old men. He had smelt a mature female pheromones along with Kagome's pubescent scent. So there was obviously an adult woman in the house.

In the tribe age meant nothing. An older male that's mate had passed or didn't have a mate could mark a cub and take her when she was old enough to understand—usually sometime during the pubescent stage.

"Ah," Kagome looked up at Koga wide-eyed, then smiled softly. "No. My father died a long time ago. These are my grandpa's clothes."

"I see." Koga said, unaffected by the fact Kagome's dad was gone.

He picked up the clothes and spread them out.

"Here, put them on." Kagome smiled.

Koga looked at the clothes—not liking the fact that the clothes still held the stench of old man but then began to put them on.

Though Koga was used to easy-to-put-on kilt and breast plates, he could figure out how to put the fabric's on.

When he had them on—the towel that had been around his waist now on the ground—he stood. He stared at the clothes with an unamused expression as his eyes fell on the shortened sleeves and pant legs. The sleeves stopped at the middle of his forearms while the pants stopped at right below his knees.

"Oh, well," Kagome started, "I could have guessed that would be the outcome. But it's the only guy clothes we got that could possibly fit. Sota's clothes would be even smaller."

"Sota?"

"My little brother."

"Oh," Koga could have guessed that was the name of the pre-pubescent boy but he decided to double check just in case.

"Yeah." Kagome smiled then stood. "Alright, I'm going to get dressed. Then I'll go get you clothes that fit."

Koga smiled back. "Thanks, Kagome."

Kagome just smiled then turned and left. Koga followed.

He went to follow Kagome into her room but she stopped him.

"Girls need privacy." Koga said.

He cocked an eyebrow in skepticism. "We just bathed together. I think saying you need privacy is pointless."

Kagome stared at him, unable to deny that factor.

**_'I think I just dug myself into a hole.' _**Kagome thought. **_'He wasn't so assertive before we bathed together. I must have given him some…unwanted confidence.'_**

"Still, I would like some privacy while dressing."

Koga stared at her then decided to give in. Growing up around female and male wolves, he knew it wasn't smart to be too pushy to females unless you wanted a new scar. And although Kagome was domesticated, she was still a female.

"Alright." Koga said and left her to her own devices.

He sat in the chair next to Buyo at the kitchen table. The cat was sleeping soundly. Koga scratched the cat behind the ear, making that ear flick, but Buyo didn't stir.

In the bedroom, Kagome fretted over what she was going to wear. Koga was extremely confident when it came to no one being able to take her heart so he wouldn't care if she wore a skimpy outfit. But she would care and so would the night perverts.

As she worried about what to wear protectively, she worried about what to wear appealingly. She wanted to wear something that would appeal to an animalistic boy but not to be too obvious with her intensions.

She didn't know why, but she started to see Koga in a new light. Maybe it was because Izaya had vanished and she was lonely. Or maybe Koga's persistence-ness had paid off. Or maybe she was finally realizing her true feelings. She didn't know.

But she did know that Koga was right to reject her. With her heart in a jumble, it would be too cruel to Koga and too hard on her to try and convey herself to the wolf if there were even traces of feelings for Inuyasha.

Kagome stood in front of the mirror and decided her outfit was as good as any.

She exited.

Koga turned to the door opening and his eyes widened. Kagome looked beautiful. She wore a tube tight pink skirt that reached farther down than her school uniform—nearly to her lower thighs. She wore a strange patterned pink shirt under a black jacket with black boots that went up to under her knees. The outfit didn't show any cleavage and the jacket and skirt didn't display the contours of her curves but Koga never even thought of the sex appeal. All he was concerned about was Kagome's beauty that radiated off her.

Koga realized he had been staring for too long—it made Kagome happy he was staring for so long though she didn't let it show—and he quickly replaced the gawking expression with a smile.

"You look beautiful."

Kagome blushed to the complement but smiled.

"Thank you."

She smiled for a moment longer before she grabbed a little black purse—money her mom always left her in case she needed it—and headed to the door. Koga followed.

Kagome turned to Koga and smiled gently. "You should stay here. A feudal era demon and the modern world wouldn't mix well, especially at night."

Koga cocked a brow. "Is the night life dangerous?"

"No, not necessarily. But it gets really bright and noisy at night so it'd be best for you to stay here."

Koga saw her logic. A demon with enhanced senses probably wouldn't be able to bear strong, crowded places.

With a huff, Koga said. "Alright."

Kagome smiled. "Alright. I'll be back."

"Oh, wait, you forgot something!" Koga called.

"What?"

Koga cupped his hand under Kagome's chin and his lips drew near.

Kagome's heart thudded in her chest.

Koga's soft lips chastely connected to her forehead.

Koga released her and Kagome's hand touched her forehead while she stared wide-eyed at the demon. She was surprised by the chastity of the kiss. She expected the abrasive, aggressive wolf demon leader to give demanding and dominating kisses.

Koga smiled at her. "Be careful."

Koga's words broke through Kagome's thoughts and she blushed.

"I-I will." Kagome turned and ran out of the house.

**_'My heart…' _**Kagome thought as she ran down the shrine steps. **_'It's beating. Like Oban Drums. So fast. So happily. Am I…have I really…?'_**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome stared at the men's jeans, regretting that she ran out of the house before she could get Koga's measurements. She didn't know what to buy.

She sighed. **_'I wish I could call him but he probably wouldn't answer it.'_**

She sighed again.

* * *

Koga sighed as he sat on the floor, flicking his tail over Buyo's back. He wanted the cat to play but no matter how often Koga probed and smacked at the cat, Buyo didn't stir.

At one point, Koga thought Buyo had died but when he picked him up, the cat opened his eyes at him.

Koga sighed and rolled over, his tail still flicking over Buyo's back.

**_'I'm so bored.' _**Koga thought. **_'I should have gone with Kagome.'_**

Koga stared at the wall. Then he stood.

* * *

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned her head and saw her three friends heading towards her.

"Eh? What are you doing here?"

"We came to get a new bag." Eri said.

"Mine broke." Ayumi moaned.

"What are you doing here, Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"Oh, uh…" Kagome started.

"How come you're in the guy's department?"

"Are you buying clothes?"

"For Ko~ga~?"

Kagome blushed.

"Ah, I knew it!" Eri squealed.

"How come you're buying him clothes?" Ayumi asked.

"Did his get dirty?" Yuka smirked.

"How'd they get dirty?"

"Guys, calm down." Kagome said. "You're over-thinking it. Koga just didn't bring any clothes. It's nothing special."

"Oh~" Eri and Yuka looked sourly disappointed.

"It's so nice that you're getting him clothes." Ayumi beamed—obviously not knowing there were sexual implications.

"Thanks." Kagome said awkwardly.

She turned back to the jeans. She sighed. **_'I really wish I would have taken Koga's measurements.'_**

"Hey, Kagome." Koga said.

"Hi, Koga." Kagome responded.

Her eyes opened wide. **_'Wait, Koga?'_**

She turned around and stared at the wolf demon, who stood right behind her.

Koga smiled at her with that cocky look he had.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome yelled. "I told you to stay home!"

"Technically, you didn't tell me to." Koga crossed his arms and tilted his body sideways, grinning. "You said I should. But I had to come."

Kagome's eyes narrowed in suspicions. "Why?"

Koga grinned broadly and lifted his long black hair to expose a fat calico cat head, Buyo's claws dug into his shoulder.

"Buyo ran off." Koga smiled, innocently. "So I came after him. And we just so happened to be close by so…"

Kagome stared at Koga incredulous, almost unable to believe he would tell such an obviously exposed lie. And what's more, she could tell Koga wasn't even trying to make it convincing.

**_'Arrogant little…'_**

Though it was sort of annoying, Kagome couldn't help but think Koga was cute. He really wanted to be with Kagome and that made Kagome smile.

Koga could tell by the smile he won her over.

"Um, Koga," Eri started.

He turned and looked at her.

For a moment, Eri couldn't talk. She was stunned by Koga's long hair and beautiful cerulean eyes. For a moment, she knew without a doubt that she would never see anyone else more beautiful. And she didn't know why. But there was something about him that made her know it was true.

And she wasn't the only one. Ayumi and Yuka saw it too.

But then Eri snapped to and continued her question.

"How, how come your hairs not up?"

"Ah? Oh, because Kagome told me you shouldn't wear dirty clothes after you bath."

"Oh, but hair ties don't count for that." Eri closed her eyes and smiled at him.

Koga's brow rose while his eyes narrowed. "I thought it would. I've had that cord since I was a cub."

"Oh?"

**_'Cub?' _**Kagome's eyes widened.**_ 'Koga was a kid once?'_**

Kagome should have smacked herself for not assuming that earlier. Of course Koga was a kid once. Everyone was a kid. Except if you're an abnormality like Naraku.

At the thought of Naraku, Kagome noticed something her Inuyasha-searching mind had missed.

She hadn't seen Naraku in quite a long time.

Was there a possibility that Naraku's and Inuyasha's disappearance was related somehow?

That thought was plausible but she dismissed it. Even if Naraku got what he wanted and killed Inuyasha, that wouldn't stop him from trying to kill her, Sango, and Miroku.

"Oh, wow." Yuka said. "Is it precious to you?"

"Not really." Koga turned his gaze. "I just didn't feel like getting a new one. They're not something you come across often in the tribe."

"Oh?"

"Are there other long-haired people in your tribe?"

"A few." Koga said. "But they could do without. Theirs isn't as long as mine. They kept theirs at shoulder's length at most."

"How come you didn't?"

Koga's eyes narrowed dangerously, making the girls flinch. He then turned away.

He looked up at the blue jeans in front of him and touched one.

"What are these?' he asked.

**_'He's avoiding the question.'_**Kagome thought.**_ 'Why?'_**

"They're called jeans." Kagome said.

"They look like hakama's." Koga noted. "Only not as spacious."

Kagome smiled. "Here, since you're here, let's get you measured."

Kagome wrapped her arm around Koga's arm and took him to the store tailor.

When the tailor's eyes fell on Koga, her face flushed with excitement. "Oh my—What. A. Beauty! Are you a girl?"

"Male." Koga stated.

"Oh! Even better! I'm going to love dressing you!"

The seamstress grabbed Koga by the arm, pulled the wolf away from Kagome, and started dragging him to a stall.

"Eh, ah Kagome?" Koga started.

Kagome giggled. "You'll be fine, Koga." She called after him. "Just don't squirm around a lot."

"Eehh?"

They disappeared behind the stall door.

Kagome sat and chatted with her friends while they waited for Koga. Thirty minutes passed before the seamstress burst out of the stall, yelling, "A masterpiece! Magnificent!"

Koga walked out with his hands tucked in his jean pockets. His jeans were a suave blue that were baggy to give him space but tight enough they would stay on his hip. A pyramid studded belt was around his waist, only in the belt loops on the right while the portion on the left draped around his upper thigh.

He had a light red shirt that went down to around his waist. His flat, toned lower stomach—right above the umbilical—was exposed. On the upper portion of his body, he wore a black half-jacket that was left open. Around his neck, the red tank top stretched up to hug his neck, a leather collar over the top of it.

His hair had been tied up with a hair tie while his bangs—no longer being held up by his head band—draped to his forehead.

Kagome felt her face flush.

"He was so magnificent!" the seamstress said. "He was open to all my ideas and let me dress him up like I wanted! I wish all boys were this obedient!"

A meow sounded and Koga turned around to pick up Buyo. He placed the cat on his shoulder.

"So-so," Kagome started, "how much for the—"

"Free of charge!" the seamstress said, winking. "I dress all pretty boys for free."

Kagome stared at her. **_'That's a bad way to run a business. Aren't you worried about your finances?'_**

Kagome noticed that Koga was playing with the collar, tugging at it then trying to twist it. The shirt was under the collar and it didn't look too tight but she was sure a wolf wouldn't like a collar.

The seamstress gave Kagome a bag of clothes for Koga to wear, but because she _did _have to make money, she charged Kagome half-price.

Kagome was almost certain this woman didn't know how to run a business.

Kagome smiled up at Koga as they left the store. Kagome waved good-bye to her friends as they headed in the opposite direction.

"Where do we go now?" Koga asked.

"Home." Kagome answered.

Koga smiled and petted Buyo's head.

A crowd started to gather as they walked down the street. A woman stood next to Koga while two teenagers were on Kagome's other side, talking about a prince named Yuki.

The woman next to Koga suddenly bumped into him hard, letting out a short yell of surprise.

"Hey, my purse!" she screamed, glaring at a young teen in a black hoodie jacket, who was running away with a black hand-held purse.

"Hey!" Koga yelled.

Quickly, he put Buyo in Kagome's hands and gave chase.

"Ah, Koga…" Kagome started but Koga was soon out of earshot.

Koga caught up to the boy easily and ran beside him.

"Give that back." Koga said.

The boy glared at him, his eyes looking wild with fear. The boy almost automatically dropped the back and continued running.

Koga thought that he better keep chasing the kid but decided against it and stopped. He glared after the boy then turned around and picked up the purse.

Kagome stared at Koga, incredulous. He never thought Koga would be a Good Samaritan.

"Here." Koga gave the purse to the woman.

"Thank you." She said.

She stared at him for a long moment then leaned forward closely. Koga leaned back in surprise then she grabbed Koga under the chin and raised his head higher. Koga looked at her with an eyebrow cocked.

"You have a very pretty face." She said. "I'd love to have someone like you in my shop."

"Huh?"

"Ah, but I'm sure you're not like that." The woman released him and sighed. "Such a pity."

Koga puckered his lips in confusion.

"Here," she pulled out a card from her purse and gave it to Koga. "If you're ever in the neighborhood, come by my shop. We'll give you a good night."

Koga looked at the card.

"Uh, thanks." He said. "Um…miss…ter?"

Her eyes widened then she smiled. "So you could tell? I thought I had done my make-up right today." He trailed a finger through his long brown hair.

"You did." Koga said. "You look like a female. You just don't smell like one."

"Oh? You have a good nose then."

She giggled then continued down the street. "I've got a financial firm boss to deal with. So sorry I can't continue our chat. Come to my shop sometime, okay?"

She waved good-bye.

Kagome was staring after the woman with wide-eyes. **_'An okama. I met an actual okama!'_**

"Hmm, your country is strange." Koga said and continued on. "If it wasn't for her masculine odor, I would have thought she was female."

Kagome smiled and caught up with the wolf. "You know, that's the first time I met an okama."

"Okama?"

Koga looked at her—then saw Buyo on her shoulder and picked him up.

"Yeah, a transvestite."

Koga still looked blank.

"A guy that dresses like a girl. They're actually really common in my time but that's the first time I met one."

"Hah." Koga looked at the card. "Want to drop off the bags and Buyo and check out this shop?"

"Eh? Oh, no, not right now. Let's just go home."

Koga stared at the card for a moment longer then agreed and tucked it into his pocket.

They continued walking till they got to a sub train station. Koga was uneasy about going underground but Kagome was able to reassure him.

Once on the train, Koga held Kagome's hand for more reassurance, still obviously unease about being underground. Kagome noted his hand was slightly shaking and squeezed back.

**_'Maybe this was a bad idea.' _**Kagome thought. **_'He _**is **_a wolf. It's not good for him to be underground, is it?'_**

Standing up, and holding the handles above their head, the two black haired teens rode the train in silence.

As they rode on, the train started to fill up but not dramatically so, so Koga didn't start to feel claustrophobic.

As people headed out and there was more room to move, Koga started to relax. His grip on Kagome's hand slackened.

Then it suddenly tightened, making Kagome look up at the wolf.

Koga's cheeks were red, and his eyes were wide. Kagome saw a man standing behind and, leaning back, she saw the man's hand grabbing Koga's ass.

Koga reacted before thinking. He turned around with his foot swinging through the air.

"What the hell are you doing?" he screamed as his foot connected with the guy's head, Buyo clinging to his shoulder with ease.

The man fell back with a yell of surprise. He fell flat on his rump, holding his bruised cheek.

"What the hell?" the man yelled.

"That's what I should be asking, you fricken pervert!" Koga yelled, metaphorically bristling. "The hell do you think you're doing, grabbing my ass?"

The man's eyes widened. "Wai-wait! You're a…guy?"

"Of course I am!"

The man blushed. "I thought you were a girl!"

"Even if I was a girl, why the hell would you grab my ass?!"

"Uh, um…be-because I…"

"Fucking pervert."

"Wa-wait no I…"

Koga turned around and decided to ignore him, his tail flicking against his rump.

The man stared at Koga incredulously.

Koga scratched Buyo behind the ear to try and divert his attention from the pervert behind him. The wolf exhaled heavily to exit his stress.

Kagome grabbed his hand and smiled up at him.

* * *

**Okay, so I have two guess people popping up in this little tidbit. The "Prince Yuki" and the okama. I made the Yuki one pretty obvious but the transy shouldn't be as obvious so if anyone can guess who he is, I'll consider writing them a story. Just leave the answer in the reviews. (and Q.E.D. I need to know the fandom that I am writing about but even if I don't know, I'll research it and try it anyway.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sighed as she leaned against her desk, rubbing her forehead.

"What do you mean you can't sleep alone?" Kagome asked.

"It's not that I can't." Koga said, putting all his weight on one leg with his arms crossed. "I'm just not used to it. In the tribe, everyone slept in the same cave and after I went to hunt for Naraku, Ginta and Hakkaku were always with me. I've never slept alone before."

Kagome saw the logic, even if she didn't like it. She sighed.

"Alright. You can sleep with me."

Kagome sighed again and Koga grinned.

* * *

Kagome laid in bed with her back to Koga, who laid with his back to her because Kagome told him to.

Koga closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He had learned from their bath session not to hold higher expectations than being in the same bed.

"Hey, Koga?" Kagome called in the darkness.

"Hmm? What?" he shifted slightly.

"Earlier, when we were in the store. When Yuka asked you why you didn't keep your hair at shoulder's length. Why'd you get defensive?"

"She was only asking out of curiosity not because she was genuine."

She shifted to look over her shoulder at him. "You didn't get defensive with the people at school."

"What they were asking wasn't personal."

**_'Seemed personal to me.' _**Kagome thought as she lied back down.

The room fell silent.

"So," Kagome broke the silence, "Why do you keep your hair long?"

Koga's tail flicked against Kagome's legs. He didn't say anything for a long time, making Kagome look over her shoulder at him again.

**_'Is it really that personal?'_**

"Because…" Koga started, "the old demon tribe leader told me to keep it long…"

"Oh." Kagome said. **_'Sounds like there's more to the story than that.' _**"You must have respected him a lot."

"Nope, I hated him. I was the one that killed him and I took his place as tribe leader."

Kagome stiffened at the mention of 'kill' then slackened. "I see."

"Does that disturb you?" Koga chuckled.

"Not really. At least not anymore. If you had said that before I went to the feudal era, it probably would have."

"So coming to my time has changed you that much?"

"Definitely. I would never let a boy sleep in my bed before."

"Oh? So has Inuyasha slept with you too?"

Kagome was silent for a moment. "No. This is actually the first time I let a boy sleep with me."

Koga tired not to show how excited he was to hear that.

"Hey, Koga."

Koga looked over his shoulder at Kagome. She sat up and leaned over him.

Koga rolled over onto his back. Kagome rested on his chest. The wolf was surprised but he held her.

"I thought it over, Koga." She said. "About being with you. I looked really deep inside my heart. And I think I have my answer."

"And that is…?"

Kagome looked up at Koga. Then she raised herself and planted red lips over the wolf's.

Koga didn't kiss back at first, not sure if this was really what she wanted, then complied. His hands fastened around her hips and he pushed their lips together.

Kagome broke away. "I'm ready…to give myself to you."

She placed her hands on the elastics of Koga's sweatpants.

Koga grabbed her hand. "You sure about this? Once we do this, there's no turning back." He rubbed his other hand against her cheek. "You'll be mine till the day you die."

Kagome stared at him then placed a hand over his and leaned her face into the warm palm.

"But that also means," Kagome said in a low voice, "that you'll also be mine till the day I die."

Koga stared at her then smiled. "I guess that's true."

Kagome leaned down and kissed the demon again.

Koga rolled them over so he was on top of her. The wolf saw Kagome's eyes widen in the darkness.

Koga grinned and cupped his hand under Kagome's chin. "Are you a virgin?"

Kagome nodded then realized he probably couldn't see it in the dark. "Yes."

He leaned down and kissed her more aggressively, his tongue slipping past the seal of her lips. The kiss took Kagome's breath away.

He separated. Kagome panted.

"Then I'll take as long as I can to prepare you." Koga said, his tongue touching her lips, and evil glint in his eyes. "But I won't be gentle till the penetration."

That statement exhilarated and slightly frightened Kagome but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Okay." She agreed.

Koga grinned and kissed her again, his tongue pushing into her mouth. Koga grabbed Kagome's wrists and pinned them next to her hip. For a moment, fear shot up Kagome's spine—and Koga could smell it—then she relaxed.

Koga broke the kiss and trailed his mouth to Kagome's ear. He nibbled the earlobe, causing Kagome to shudder and her skin light up with goose pimples.

Then he lowered his mouth back to Kagome's mouth. He licked the plump bottom lip, then softly bit it. His canine fangs dug in deeper than the others and it made Kagome jolt.

"Ow."

Koga grinned and lowered to the school girls neck where he sucked the skin, making the patch of flesh red and sensitive.

"Oh."

Kagome's face grew hot as Koga's hands released her wrists and pushed up her night shirt. He pushed her shirt up so her breasts were exposed. Kagome's blush went down to her shoulders.

Koga grinned again. He reached over and turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

Kagome's blush reached down to her knees when her body became illuminated. Koga did nothing but stare at Kagome, taking in the sight. Her light skin contrasted with her dark brown areolas and her nipples were even darker. Kagome had a small waist that bulged into voluptuous hips that weren't too big but big enough to make Koga happy. Her breast weren't the biggest Koga's ever seen but Koga didn't exactly like big breast so it wasn't a problem. He liked being able to handle them with one hand.

Koga stared at the lacey black panties around Kagome's hips. He grinned when he thought that in a moment he'll be seeing the skin underneath. The grin made Kagome shudder but she tried to conceal it so Koga couldn't see—to no avail. Oh how he wanted to tear off those panties right there and then and trail his tongue all over Kagome.

But he decided to postpone that. He wanted to see Kagome wither first.

He planted his mouth over Kagome's nipple, flicking it with his tongue then slightly pinching it with his teeth.

Kagome's voice hitched and she flinched.

"Uh." She thrashed her head to the side.

Koga used his hand to tease the other nipple, pinching and pulling the sensitive nub with his finger while his mouth copied the motion.

Kagome's hips withered as she felt her entrance wetten and tighten. Her hands diverted before digging into the bed sheets by her hips to grabbed the back of Koga's shirt.

"Mm-mmph! Ko-Koga. They're become sen-sensitive."

Kagome felt Koga's mouth form a grin against her skin. He pulled his mouth away with loud suction.

Koga urged Kagome to sit up. He took off her shirt then took off his own.

He grabbed her under her knees and made her lie back on her back. With her legs still in the air, Koga pulled her panties up her legs and looked down at the now nude Kagome with a smile.

Kagome blushed with her whole body at being under Koga's stare. His gaze was filled with a carnal lust that lit goose bumps up Kagome's body. And his gaze didn't stay at one area. He would look at her breasts then at her hips, then her crotch, her knees, her waist. He was scanning her whole body.

Koga's lips stretched in a grin.

"You're beautiful, Kagome."

Kagome's blush on her cheeks deepened.

Koga leaned down and kissed her neck again. Then his mouth trailed down further. He didn't stop to play with her sensitive nipple and went straight down and kissed her naval.

Heat pulsated between Kagome's legs and her stomach muscles started to quiver. Her breath labored.

Koga's mouth went down further and to Kagome's surprise, trailed past her crotch. Koga kissed her inner thigh then lightly bit it. She twitched.

"Oh!"

Koga grinned. With her slightly distracted, he reached over and grabbed the oils Hojo had given her earlier. He pulled the cap off of one that said, "Lavender scented relaxing oils" and drizzled some onto his fingers.

He touched Kagome's feminine entrance and rubbed the lubricants over them.

"Eee, cold." Kagome exclaimed.

Koga chuckled. He dribbled some of the lubricants from the jar onto Kagome's entrance and the pulsating heat a few centimeters above it.

Koga's fingers rubbed the swollen knot of flesh expertly, making Kagome's thighs quiver.

"Ah, oh!"

Koga's fingers continued to rub, beginning to tease with more gusto at the positive response he got. Kagome's hips withered and her legs flailed, her heels digging into the sheets then standing on the palms.

"Ah, ah! AH! Lih!"

Kagome grabbed Koga's wrist and tried to push it away. The pleasure was almost too intense to bear.

Koga's fingers didn't stop even when Kagome closed her legs on the hand. The pleasure rose and rose with every touch. Her hips thrashed more violently than before and the muscles on her legs and stomach jolted.

Kagome's eyes went wide when she felt newly applied wetness on the swollen mound. She looked down to see Koga had lowered his head to play with the incredibly sensitive spot with his tongue.

Kagome tilted her head back and screamed in pleasure. Tears streaked her cheeks at the intense pleasure that pulsated inside her. She dug her hands into Koga's hair, making it strewn against the hair tie that held it together.

"Oh oh! Ko-Koga! Koga! I—ah!"

Kagome bucked her hips. Her insides spasm. She gasped. As Koga's tongue continued to tease, the euphoria of orgasm continued to rise with it. Her entrance squirted out a transparent water-like liquid that continued to flow in short bursts with every convulsion she had. She arched her back off the bed.

Koga finally pulled his tongue away, some of the vaginal semen on the wolf's mouth. Even after Koga stopped the contact, Kagome still had orgasmic convulsions, every one tickling and throbbing—which made the knot even more tender.

Finally, four minutes after it started, her orgasm ended. She tried to catch her breath. Her mind was blank. She was in a daze long enough for Koga to wipe his mouth, spread her thighs and start to rub her entrance.

He pushed a finger in. Her insides were tight to her being a virgin but because she was dazed she couldn't tighten up even more in pain.

Finally she was able to comprehend again and she groaned as Koga pushed in another finger.

"Don't tighten." Koga told her before she could. "It'll hurt worse."

Kagome nodded, not a hundred percent sure if she was or not.

Koga felt Kagome's insides stay slack and pumped his fingers, spreading them apart to stretch her more.

"Nngh." Kagome groaned when Koga pushed in a third finger.

Kagome's elbows were bent at her chest so her biceps rested against the bed but her hands were by her head and she made sure to keep her legs spread. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

Koga bent his fingers, making Kagome twitch.

"Hah ah."

Koga leaned down and kissed Kagome's cheek then pulled his fingers out.

He sat up and wrapped his hands around Kagome's side. He raised her then grabbed her legs and placed her on his lap.

Koga pushed the elastic of his pants down under his scrotums and held his throbbing member. Using one hand, he grabbed the oil and lathered his member.

Kagome backed up so she could see the member. Her eyes widened. Koga's member was nearly as wide as her own wrist. She trembled with excitement and fear.

Koga felt the tremble and looked up at her, then kissed her gently.

"In this position, you're in control." Koga told her. "So go slow. Don't hurt yourself."

Koga kissed her again.

Kagome stared at the member then moved forward. She wrapped her arms around Koga's neck and raised herself. Her breath hitched when she felt the cockhead against her small entrance.

Koga reached down and held his member still.

"Lower yourself when you're ready." He said in a low voice, just above a whisper.

Kagome gulped then obeyed. She lowered herself slowly, the cockhead touching her entrance. With both her and Koga's genitals oiled up, the wolf's cock easily pushed in.

"Uk, oh."

Kagome's breath grew heavy as pain racked her lower region. She felt something—her hymen—tear inside her followed her insides being stretched.

Kagome didn't move, her nails digging into Koga's shoulders and drawing blood. Koga's member was only in to the cockhead.

Once Kagome became used to the penetration, she lowered herself more. Inch by inch, she lowered further and further till her ass was resting against Koga's thighs.

"There you go." Koga held her, rubbing his hand on her hair. "Don't move. Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. It hurts but…it's bearable."

"Good." Koga kissed her cheek. "When you're ready, raise yourself off."

Kagome waited another minute then raised herself. She went to lower herself but Koga stopped her by grabbing her hips.

"All the way off." Koga said.

"Eh?"

"All the way, Kagome. We don't have to go any further tonight. The coupling is complete. You're mine now. And I am yours. But you don't need to unnecessarily hurt yourself."

Kagome's lips puckered in distaste.

Koga smiled and kissed her once again.

"Don't worry. We'll have sessions from here on until your body's used to it. One day, I'll be satisfied sexually but for now, I'm satisfied mentally with just having you."

Kagome still didn't like it.

She rested her hands on Koga's thighs and raised herself.

Then let herself plunge down on Koga's member.

"Ah!" she moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Hey, Kago—"

She did it again. Then again. She repeated the act several times, the pain slowly starting to dissipate as a strong pleasure throbbed inside her. She moaned as the thrusts made her tender knot echo with the sensations. And not just her clitoris. From her nipples to her straining insides—everything felt like a pleasure receptor.

"Ka-Kagome." Koga clenched his teeth. "Fuck."

Kagome giggled. "See? My body's used to it. You don't need to restrain yourself."

Koga chuckled. "You're only saying that now. Remember, I'm a demon. Sex makes us more animalistic than anything else. Especially wolves."

Kagome stared at him then leaned forward.

"It's okay. As long as I'm on top, you can't hurt me that much."

Koga's eyes narrowed. That technically wasn't true. Koga could hurt her even in this position. He just didn't have enough leverage to brutalize her.

Even if he was to state this, Koga could see Kagome couldn't be swayed. Her eyes were lit with wild desire and determination. She wouldn't stop now.

Koga sighed and rubbed his forehead.

He then looked up at her. He lied down flat on his back and grabbed Kagome's hips. He thrust up slowly.

"Mmph." Kagome suppressed a moan.

Koga grinned and thrust again. And again.

"Ah ah!"

He threw his hips up, his claws digging into Kagome's hips. Kagome moaned with every thrust, her head tilting back in pleasure.

Kagome grind her hips with Koga's thrusts and they started to move in a rhythm. Koga clenched his teeth into a snarl as his pleasure built, his cock beginning to throb and pulsate. He was close. He realized that he was going to cum way to quickly but it was the simple fact that he was inside Kagome that made him unable to control his carnal desires. He couldn't restrain himself. It was taking every restraint he had just to not thrust into Kagome with all his strength.

Kagome felt another orgasm rising. She leaned forward on her arms and moaned loudly.

"Ko-Koga! Koga ah! Koga! Kog…"

"Kagome."

Koga wrapped his arms around Kagome's and pulled her down in an embrace as he thrust in hard. The wolf filled the human's insides with his juices.

Kagome was too enthralled with her own squirting orgasm to care that Koga came inside her.

They both lied panting afterwards—Kagome moaning with her pants—bathing in there afterglows.

Then in the dim-light, their eyes met. Right then, Kagome's blue eyes locked with Koga's cerulean ones and she knew—without a doubt—that she had made the right choice. She knew that Koga was the one she would love forever.

* * *

"Alright, Koga." Kagome said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I'm going to school. Stay here till I get back."

"Alright." Koga said, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall. "Have a good day."

"Okay." Kagome went to the door.

"Oh, wait. You forgot something."

"What?" Kagome turned around.

Koga cupped his hand under Kagome's chin and his lips drew near.

Koga's soft lips aggressively connected with Kagome's.

Kagome should have pushed him away, saying she was going to be late. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Koga's neck while Koga's arms held her waist. She opened her mouth to welcome Koga's strong, moist tongue.

Kagome moaned.

They broke the kiss. Both were panting—Kagome more than Koga.

"I love you." Koga said.

Kagome's heart fluttered with happiness and she smiled gleefully.

"I love you, too, Koga." Kagome said.

Koga's heart leaped at finally hearing his beloved return the three words he was always craving for.

* * *

**And Done. **

**Dude, the whole entire time I was writing this, I was reading Yaoi. I wanna go back to my roots man. My roots!**

**This story took forever to write. A simple 20 page story turned into 60 pages. I was like 'fuck me sideways' the whole time but I had to show the readers that Kagome wasn't a whore, that she honestly fell in love with Koga and wasn't using him as a replacement.**

**The reason I wrote this was because my friend challenged me to do so. So i did it. It as kinda hard to do, becuase I was having pathetic boyfriend (ex-boyfriend) troubles at the times so I had trouble with Koga being assertive but I attempted to swallow that down and write the story correctly. I'm not a hundred percent sure I did a good job at it, though.**

**Let me know in the reviews. I honestly love reading reviews, so I would love for people to leave them (as over-assertive as that sounds).**

**Alright hope to see you next time.**

**Kittycatkyla**


	5. Epilogue

Koga leaped out of the well onto Feudal era grass. He leaned down and grabbed a huge yellow backpack stuffed to the brink. He easily lifted it up over the edge of the well. His tail flicking with excitement, he reached down and grabbed the hand of his beloved. He gently hoisted her up.

Koga threw the backpack over his shoulder then lifted Kagome into her arms like a bride.

His shikon shards flashed as he took off in a run.

He zoomed past Kaede's village, past the western planes and was home in the eastern mountains in no time. He ran through the waterfall hiding their home, Kagome squealing it was cold.

"We're back!" Koga called, coming to a stop at the entrance.

"Koga?" Hakkaku started.

Koga! You're finally back!" Ginta yelled.

"Koga!"

"Master Koga!"

Wolf tribe member crowded around, pleased to see their leader back.

And what's more…

"We see you brought your woman back." One wolf tribe member said.

"Is that why you've been gone for six full moons?"

"On your honeymoon?" someone snickered.

Koga grinned and wrapped his arm around Kagome's hip. "Yeah and something else."

Kagome rested her dainty hands on her enlarged stomach, smiling gleefully.

"Ah, Koga." Ginta started.

"You're going to have pups!" Hakkaku yelled.

"That's great!"

Koga grinned broadly.

"Alright, move aside boys." Koga said, walking forward. "We had a long journey getting back here. Kagome needs to rest."

They split apart to let the two pass, most going off to do other things.

Koga and Kagome went to Koga's bedding at the head of the cave—which someone had been keeping care of in Koga's absence—and sat down. Koga shrugged off the back pack and pushed it to the side while Kagome sat on an overhang that only rose to her knees.

Koga sat down next to her legs, leaning against them. He rested his head on Kagome's knees with a broad smile as the clan began to do their own business.

"What do you think they'll look like?" Koga asked.

"They?"

"Yeah." Koga turned his body so he could place a gentle hand on her stomach. "They. Or him. Or her. I wonder if it'll be like how wolves birth a litter or like how humans birth one. If it's one, do you think it's a female? A male?"

Kagome chuckled and stroked Koga's head. "Why are men so impatient? If you were going to be anxious about this, then I should have taken an ultrasound before we left."

Koga looked up at her, curious.

"An ultrasound can tell you how many there are. If it's a girl or a boy."

Koga leaned back and stared at her. "Then let's go back and get you an ultrasound."

Kagome laughed. "I don't want to get an ultrasound, thought. I want it to be a surprise."

"Ah but—"

"It's more fun this way, anyway. Besides, I want our child to be born here. Running back and forth may hurt it."

Koga pouted. "I guess."

Kagome laughed. She would have leaned down and kissed him if she was that flexible at the moment.

Koga scooted back over and rubbed his head against Kagome's knee.

"What do you want to name them?" Koga asked.

"Hmm. I don't know." Kagome admitted. "I haven't really thought of a name."

The wolf chuckled. "Well, you better think of something."

"Why don't you think of something?" the human asked in indignation.

"It's clan custom to let the female choose the names."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she fumed.

"Koga." Ginta approached. "Wanna come hunting with me and Hakkaku?"

Koga looked at him then chuckled. "Sure."

He stood, purposefully flicking his tail over Kagome's stomach, then walked off.

"Oh, Koga~" Kagome said with a malicious grin. "You forgot something~"

Koga stared at her and a blush crossed his cheeks. Everyone was watching now as Koga stared at Kagome. Then he walked over.

He leaned down, cupped his hand under Kagome's chin and kissed her.

Some of the male wolves laughed. Others awed mockingly.

"I never thought Koga would let himself be whipped." Someone teased.

"Our beloved leader is collared~~." Another goaded.

Koga separated, blushing and headed to the entrance. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up."

Ginta and Hakkaku followed after him.

"Love you, Koga!" Kagome called with a smug look.

Koga stopped and stared back at her, his eyes saying: _'You just love to embarrass me, don't you?'_

Kagome nodded to the in-verbal question. "Pay back."

Koga's eyes narrowed. **_'She still hasn't forgiven me? I didn't mean to tear up her textbook.'_**

Koga's blush deepened and he turned around, heading for the entrance.

"Love you too." Koga yelled over his shoulder.

Some of the male's hooted and hollered, laughter mingling as well.

Finally outside, Koga took off in a slow run so Ginta and Hakkaku could keep up with him.

Running behind Koga, Ginta stated, "I never thought you'd let anyone collar you, Koga."

Koga laughed. "Kagome is the one in a lifetime exception."


	6. Omake

A blood-curdling scream split the air, echoing throughout the cave of the Eastern Wolf Demon Clan.

Koga leaped to his feet automatically and headed straight to the side cavern where the scream came from.

"Stop!" a female wolf demon blocked his path, glaring at him. "We already told you, you can't be in here until she's done giving birth."

"But she—" Koga started.

"I said no! I don't care if you're the leader or not! You being in here is just going to make her more nervous! Now scat!"

She swiped at Koga, who leaped back to dodge. Once he was out of the way, she turned back into the cavern and stalked in.

**_'Lousy heartless hag!' _**he thought with anger, glaring daggers into the wolf demon's back.

"Come on, Koga." Ginta slunk up to Koga and patted his shoulder. "Just come and sit. Have something to eat."

"Not hungry." Koga sat down on a rock a few feet in front of the entrance, staring intently into the darkness.

"Come on—"

"Shut up."

"I told you to scat!" the female returned, this time lunging at Koga with an angry glare. Koga's eyes widened as he fell on his side with the female on top of him.

She bit his neck. It was a warning, nothing more than a nip. But the speed of it surprised Koga, making him yelp.

Koga scrambled away and ran down to the main cavern of the cave, scuffling up the dirt, all eyes on him.

"Now I don't want to see you anywhere near this cavern till Kagome's done giving birth, you got that?!"

Koga just glared at her, holding his neck.

She huffed and turned around.

Then spotted Ginta.

"You too!" she yelled, connecting her foot to Ginta's rump. "Scat!"

"Waah! Why me too?! I wasn't doing anything!" Ginta yelled as he ran down to the main cavern.

The female humphed then disappeared back inside the cavern as another scream split the air.

"FFUUCCKK!"

Koga's eyes widened when he heard the shrillness of Kagome's voice before his eyes going even wider from hearing her curse.

"Damn." An elder male wolf said, resting his head on a propped up arm that rested on his knee. "I never knew human's were so loud when they give birth."

"I've never heard a female scream from just child birth." Hakkaku said, looking at the ground. "Are they doing it right?"

"Don't let the female's hear you doubt them or you'll lose the little crop of hair you have."

Hakkaku gulped.

"Anyway, they're not doing anything different. Human's probably have a lower tolerance to pain than wolves."

"Well, the fact that their half-breeds probably makes it more painful than usual." A younger male said.

"Why do you say that?" another elder male questioned.

"Well, aren't half-breed's usually deformed in some way?"

"Depends on the type of demon." A middle-aged male said.

"That half-breed, Inuyasha wasn't that deformed." Another young male said.

"All he had were dog ears."

"Who was the half-breed's father?"

"I heard that it was that dog demon, Ino No Taisho."

"Ino No Taisho? Didn't he terrorize the west?"

"That's what I heard."

"He's a pretty powerful individual. You sure it wasn't a lesser demon?"

"No. I'm pretty sure. Cuz that half-breed is half-brothers with Inu No Taisho's son, Sesshomaru."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well, if it is true and a powerful demon like that produced a lowly deformed half-demon, then Koga shouldn't have anything to worry about. I mean, he's basically on the same level."

"Yes, but that was a dog. This is a wolf. There may be crucial differences."

They fell silent as another curse split the air. Koga looked up from where he sat—having been listening to the tribesmen's conversation with a mixture of anxiety and unease—as more curses split the air.

An elderly wolf sighed. "We're not going to get any sleep tonight, are we?"

"Probably not. It took a female wolf a couple hours for her to give birth but Sister Kagome's been at it since dawn this morning."

"I heard human's can go into labor for days before the baby is finally born."

"Really?"

"Days? But I've only seen a male and female human with one child."

"They usually can only have one."

"Why would it take them days though?"

The elder shrugged.

Koga snorted and stood. Holding his arms behind his back with his head tilted down, he began to pace quickly back and forth across the cave.

"Well, we have a back-up cave anyway so we can always sleep there." The elder said.

"I'm in agreement with that. I have dawn patrol tomorrow."

"So do I."

The elder stretched then stood. "Koga, we're heading out."

"Do what you want." He muttered as he paced past them.

"GYAARRHH! KOGA, I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Koga's eyes widened and took a step to the cavern only to stop when he remembered the females' threat.

"What'd I do?!" He yelled up.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Koga's eyes widened more and he shrunk back as guilt engulfed him and a blush crossed his face.

"We-we-well..."

"Hey, it's okay." An elder wolf placed his hand on Koga's shoulder, smiling down at him reassuringly. "Most female human's say that. They tend to say worst things then that, like, 'You're never touching me again'. Or something like that."

The pep talk didn't really reassure Koga but he nodded, dumbly, anyway.

"Come on, boys. Let's get some sleep." The elder turned to the cave with the other's already heading out. He stopped a moment and turned back to Koga. "You coming with?"

"Uhm, no. I'm fine here." He looked back up to the cavern.

"Alright, soot yourself."

The tribesmen walked through the waterfall, out into the night.

Only Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku remained.

"You two should go get some sleep." Koga said.

"You sure?" Hakkaku asked.

"We're here for you." Ginta added.

"No, just go get some sleep."

"…Okay…"

The two stood and went to the entrance way.

"See you in the morning, Koga." Ginta said.

"Yeah." Koga didn't turn to look at them as he continued his pace.

The two lackeys left.

Hours passed. Night turned into the glow of dawn. The buildup of dirt and wolf fur on the cavern floor had been cleared away in a straight line from Koga's pacing feet. Kagome's screams hadn't lessened in the slightest during that time.

Then finally, as dawn was erupting over the horizon, Koga heard the distinct sound of an infant's cry. His eyes widened and he automatically ran up to the cavern.

Only to be chased away by the female wolf demon once again.

Koga stared up at the cavern as he sat on a rock, out of sight of the cavern entrance but close enough to be chased away if the female had noticed.

Not even three minutes later, another, separate infant cry surfaced.

Then it was silent. It made Koga uncomfortable to hear nothing. So, even though he knew the female wolf demon would most-likely chase him away, he stood and slunk up to the cavern.

He peeked in.

The females in the cavern turned to him.

"You are so persistent!" the female that was always chasing him away growled.

He slunk back, his posture speaking the words he'd never say aloud: "I'm sorry."

The female looked at him then sighed. "It's over now anyway. So go ahead."

Koga stared at her wide-eyed, wondering for a brief moment if it was a trick then took a tentative step into the cavern.

The other females exited.

Koga was left alone, staring down at Kagome, who had two infants lying next to her shoulders. She looked worn out, covered in sweat and naked except for the wolf-pelt blanket that lied over her body. Her face was flushed but the rest of her skin looked ghostly white.

Koga squatted down and slunk over on all four over to her. He cautiously wriggled under the blanket and experimentally wrapped his arms around Kagome. When there was no rebuke, he pressed his front against her back and embraced her from behind.

Kagome groaned, making Koga flinch. She opened her eyes and lazily looked over her shoulder at Koga. Koga felt as if he should retreat but held his ground. Kagome placed a weak hand on his cheek.

"Oh, Koga. Hi, honey."

**_'Honey? She's not mad?'_**

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Just tired." She said.

Koga stared down at her, feeling the shake in her hand. He held her tighter.

"I'm…um, sorry, Kagome."

"Hmm?" Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. "For what?"

"For…getting you pregnant."

Kagome blushed and her eyes widened. "That-that—I um, Ko-Koga, I didn't mean that, what I said earlier. It was…just the heat of the moment."

"So, you're not angry?" Koga asked.

"Yeah. I'm not. Not at all."

Koga smiled and rubbed his head against her shoulder. "Good."

Kagome exhaled in exhausting and happiness, hearing the small coo of the infant next to her head, and closed her eyes.

She let sleep take her over.

* * *

"Mother! Look, look!" a little boy ran up to the human wolf demon tribe member, his long wavy black hair up in a pony tail, tan skin half covered by a wolf-pelt kilt and a breast plate, blue eyes wide with excitement, bare feet pattering against the dirt, pointed ears protruding from his hair.

Kagome smiled and looked down at the boy, who held an insect in his hand.

"I found a moth!" he yelled.

"Where at?" she asked, hunkering down to look at it. The fact that it hadn't flown away made her assume it was dead but she was quite surprised when she saw that it actually wasn't.

"In the cavern up there." He pointed at the cavern. "There's a whole bunch of them. But they all flew away except for this one."

"Oh?"

"We're home." Koga called as he rushed through the water fall, a girl squeal saying it was cold following.

"Father!" the little boy turned around to stare at the tribe leader with wide, excited eyes.

The boy ran to him, abandoning the moth.

"Hi, Kaname." Koga said as the boy wrapped his arms around Koga's leg in a hug.

Koga looked at the boy as he placed down the little girl in his arms. The little girl looked up at Koga with wide, cerulean, pupil-less eyes, her straight black hair resting against her shoulders, wolf pelt lacing her body in a feminine/masculine matter, a brown tail flicking over her rump.

Kagome smiled and walked over, picking up the little girl.

"Did you have fun patrolling the territory, Kei?"

The little girl nodded, staring at Kagome with dull eyes and a bent hand over her mouth.

Kagome smiled up at the wolf demon leader then leaned up and kissed him. Koga looked down at his family, smiling happily while thinking that he was the luckiest demon alive.

* * *

**I know I said I was done but I couldn't help but do this. So I wrote down a little omake. I really only wrote this chunk cuz I wanted Kagome to say "I hate you! you did this to me!"**

**Hope to see you again.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
